


Star Wars: Apocrypha Heritage

by Georsama



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georsama/pseuds/Georsama
Summary: It's a cosmic question. Why Tatooine? The answer is that the Force never forgets.





	Star Wars: Apocrypha Heritage

  
**Star Wars: Apocrypha Heritage**  
By  
Geor-Sama

* * *

In the vast darkness of space a planet of endless sand and heat circles two suns.

For longer than recorded history Tatooine has spun a lonely vigil through the galaxy. Before the Galactic Empire rose, or the Galactic Republic was a distant dream, in the time before the near mythic Infinite Empire was born, when the Kwa erected their first Star Temple to protect their Infinity Gates, there was Tatooine.

A shining beacon of life and hope.

As the Kwa explored the galaxy, a race known as Kumumgah roamed the lush rain forests that covered Tatooine and sailed its vast oceans. In time, among these people, arose a very small but special family. They were the first of the Kumumgah to wield what would become known as the Force. They became the shamans, judges, and explorers.

In time the Kumumgah had spread to every corner of their world, and turned their gazes to the heavens. Longing filled them and they sought to walk beyond the sky. But when they reached those very stars, they would pay a price far too great to ever be truly comprehended.

As the Kumumgah explored the vastness of existence, they traveled far, with some dwelling for a time on Notron among the Zhell and Tongs. Their influence spread slowly through the galaxy, reaching further and further, always with Those Who Walked Beyond the Sky in the vanguard. Until at last their world came to the attention of the Infinite Empire.

Slavery and fear followed.

Until a favorite child of The Walkers of the Sky led a rebellion against the galactic oppressors. The fires of freedom spread from world to world, until at last the Infinite Empire was thrown down. Yet in their dying wake, those who believed themselves part of infinity destroyed everything Tatooine was and should have been.

They twisted the proud and noble Kumumgah into the laughable and contemptible. Reduced the shining beacon of life into a desolate wasteland. For the freedom of the galaxy Tatooine paid the price and The Walkers of the Sky wept bittersweet tears.

Yet Tatooine spun on. Forever entwined with The Walkers of the Sky.

Because though the universe turned and forgot, somethings are impossible to destroy. Things that go beyond history, logic, and reason.

For all that was best and true of the Kumumgah remained, forever roaming the stars and skies. In time they would return either knowingly or not to their ancestral world. They would embrace it however briefly and then they would flinging themselves once more into the sky, and the stars beyond.

Always, the Skywalkers' would return and always did Tatooine await them.


End file.
